Getting Closer
by Stargazer831
Summary: Jane and John run from the cops and end up in her apartment.


Author's note: Takes place after Rules of Engagement.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan!  
  
Jane sat up in her bed that was the fifth sleepless night she's had in a row. Thirteenth if you count the days since Michael died. She should be moving on, right? She just keeps picturing the fall in her mind. Jane knew it wasn't John's fault, but she still blamed him, who else could she, blame? Herself. Putting on her blue jeans and slipping on a long sleeve NYC police shirt over her tank top she had been sleeping in she arose from bed and started to make the way to the door of her room. She slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her gun and keys, and as quietly as she could slipped out the door.  
  
Jane climbed up the steps of the abandoned building to the spot on the roof where the accident tape from the scene of the crime was still around the area. She glanced down remembering just how long of a drop it was from that high up. And yet, she had feelings of relief in some ways. Did she really love Michael? Before she could finish that thought though she heard footsteps behind her. Pulling her gun out the harness slowly she raised it up and the flashlight in her left.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Jane shouted as she turned around to come face to face with John. He merely looks at the gun not a bit afraid of it; he simply raises his top lip up a bit in a half smile and replies,  
  
"I knew you would come."  
  
Although shocked she is not that surprised, after all he has the nose of a bloodhound and lately he had become her guardian angel. Jane put the gun back in the holster and took a step towards him.  
  
"John you know you shouldn't be around here, its not safe they might be watching."  
  
John looked her in the eyes and moved closer to her almost anticipating that response.   
  
"You had a bad dream"  
  
"This has nothing to do with my dream John"  
  
"My name is Tarzan"  
  
"You should be."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence he placed a finger over her mouth. He listened closely to the sounds of three different footsteps loftily approaching. Jane knew he heard something she wised she could not hear.  
  
"Three of them"  
  
John could pick out how tall and lean there were from their footsteps as well but he was not going to bother her with that information now, he knew they were after him, but all he could think about is protecting her. His eyes darted around; another building was adjacent to this one only ten feet away. He quickly scooped Jane up in his arms.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Trust me" Jane held onto him as he started to run and then swiftly jump clear across to the other building. Gun shots were heard behind them as the three men kicked open the door to the abandoned building they were just on expecting to find them still on it.  
  
He set her down. She quickly ran over to the door and was about to open it when he grabbed her hand  
  
"No! They are waiting that way"  
  
Jane was in a panic looking around again.  
  
"John we can't go back to the other building"  
  
"We go down, my way"  
  
He looked over the side of the building and saw some ledges. He flipped around to the other side and began climbing down.  
  
"John I can't!"  
  
He stuck out his arm and she grabbed onto it, he held onto her tightly as he started ascending down the side of the building.  
  
John finally set her on the ground as it started to rain. She looked at him. In the moonlight he didn't look like other men. He had a boy like quality to him, and yet he was stronger than any man she had meet before including Michael.  
  
"Go John! If they see you they'll kill you"  
  
Too late a black truck started to make its way down the street with its headlights on. They both started to run, taking a left and then a right. It was pouring down rain now. John just a few steps in front of Jane. If they were going the wrong way he would know. After what seemed like eternity they lost the truck. Jane looked at the building they were in front of it was her apartment complex.  
  
She took her keys out and placed them in the door, and started to walk up towards her door, she glanced back. He was standing their still almost waiting for permission to come in. She nodded her head and he slowly came in out the rain. If it had not been raining she would have said good-bye to him right there, but something about tonight was different. He walked quietly behind her into the apartment. Good thing Nikki was staying over at her friend's house. This is just the kind of thing she would have flipped out about. What was she thinking; she would love for a tall handsome somewhat wild man to walk thought the door.  
  
He watched her every move, something about her. He liked this place it smelled like her. At the moment though he could not think about much. Going bare foot was one thing, but in the rain it made his feet feel like ice. Jane wished the hot water in the apartment worked, but she knew the janitor only turned it on for a few hours of the day. She looked over at him as he inched his way over to the couch and sat down crossing his arms bringing his feet up to his chest placing his chin on his kneecaps. He started to shiver a bit. She knew he must be cold, she was.  
  
She threw the sweatshirt she had been wearing in the closet and grabbed some blankets. Jane walked over to him, sitting on the couch next to him. For the first time she did something, she knew it was the one thing that would make this situation less uncomfortable.  
  
"Tarzan, you need to take off your shirt, if you keep it on you'll go into hypothermia."  
  
He looked at her; she had called him by his real name, not John. He slowly lifted up his arms and she helped him take it off. He was still shaking, but knew something was different now.  
  
"Lie down"  
  
Jane lay down next to him as she brought one of the heaviest blankets around them. He placed his arms around her making sure she didn't fall off the couch. Jane rested her head on his chest as pressed her body against his. She could already feel him getting warmer.  
  
Still cold, but happy John stared up at the ceiling smelling her hair. Her breathing became shallower as he could tell she was falling asleep.  
  
"You said my name" was the last thing Jane heard out John's mouth before she finally drifted off.  
  
Tarzan knew that as long as he stayed on this island that although his life might be in danger, he would always protect her.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
